


Operation: Night Escapades

by jiunnie



Category: South Club (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idol Life, M/M, WOT5 - Freeform, a little bit, goofy!mino, grumpy!namtae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiunnie/pseuds/jiunnie
Summary: Mino drags Taehyun out in the wee hours of the morning to hunt for gifts for the January babies. Taehyun is more than a little bit bothered.
Relationships: Nam Taehyun/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Operation: Night Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> Written YEARS ago (the fact that it’s namsong / wot5...) for a winner fic exchange. Posting here to collate my fics. In hindsight this hurts so bad lol :(

“Taehyun?” a deep voice whispers in his ear, breaking through the confused fog of his already half-asleep mind. 

“Taehyun,” the voice comes again, more desperate this time, and Taehyun suddenly registers it as Mino. Mino, hair damp and skin all fresh-smelling from the shower, probably nude save for a towel around his waist. Taehyun doesn’t have to open his eyes to confirm this.

“I know you’re awake,” Mino whines, and Taehyun would be completely okay with ignoring him and letting himself fall back to sleep, if not for the fact that Mino has chosen to lean in and hum against Taehyun’s neck. 

“Pleaseeeee.” 

Taehyun’s hair stands immediately, chills shooting up his spine. Fine. “What.” he whines back, turning his head to bury deeper into the sheets. It’s very warm and soft, not unlike Mino’s voice at the moment. 

His ear is suddenly assaulted by a hand, its fingers pushing aside stray strands of his hair. Fingers still in Taehyun’s hair, Mino is whispering in his ear again. 

“Get ready. let’s go.” 

Wait, what? 

“It’s-” Taehyun sits up and fumbles for his phone by the bedside, pushing against Mino in the process. “-two-thirty in the morning?” 

He’s frowning and kind of mad and Mino’s pouting only somewhat dissipates his angst. 

“But you see,” Mino says, grinning. “We’ll be doing that birthday surprise thing for Seungyoon tomorrow night and we didn’t get him a present yet did we and we also didn’t get Seunghoon a present on his birthday either because we were too busy with the comeback and all, right, and we ALSO won’t get a chance to go buy anything tomorrow without them finding out--” 

“Please stop talking,” Taehyun groans, letting his head fall heavily onto his raised knees. Even with his eyes trained downwards on the sheets, he can still see Mino’s eyes, large and hopeful, boring into him. 

“Not to mention,” he continues, closing his eyes but remaining with his head on his knees, “What kind of shop is open at a time like this?” 

\- 

Well, as it turns out, a whole lot of shops, with a bustling street food scene to boot. They walk Dongdaemun together, hoods pulled low over their eyes and masks tight over their faces. 

“Yeah, we’re really hoodwinking the fans with this,” Taehyun grumbles, playing with the heat packs in his coat pockets. He glances over at Mino, whose wide, glistening eyes give away his delight at being out and about.

“Not exactly Hongdae,” Mino breathes, eyes crinkling as he smiles, wide, “But pretty damn great anyway.” 

Taehyun would be lying if he said seeing Mino happy doesn’t tug at his heart a little. Taehyun would also be lying if he says he’s never fantasised about going on a late-night date with Mino, just the two of them trying on stupid stuff and eating a lot of bad food and linking hands under the yellow cast of street lamps. 

“Let’s just get the gifts and bounce,” Taehyun says, a little curt, pushing open one of the doors leading into the mall. He brushes against Mino’s hand as he does so, but Mino simply laughs and enters after Taehyun, pushing open the adjacent door on his own. 

Taehyun can’t help but be a little… upset. But it’s okay, there are people around and they’re, well, kind of famous. Taehyun gets it. 

“I think I kind of know what to get Seunghoon,” Mino says brightly. 

“Already?” Taehyun raises his eyebrows. “We’ve barely browsed anything here.” 

“Yeah, but it’s not like I don’t know him well enough.” Mino turns and gestures towards a store at the corner, where an oversized black leather parka hung overhead. The head of a gold monkey in the midst of roaring (yawning?) is embossed across its back. 

“You see that? It’s perfect. Like a baby lion, only it’s not.” 

He turns again, scanning the floor until his eyes land on another store. “Or that giant water bottle-cum-dumbbell shaped like a strap-on? Spot on.” 

Taehyun hates to admit it, but he’s pretty impressed. Seunghoon would definitely rock either of those, or, even better, both of them at the same time. 

“You know him quite well huh,” he mutters. Mino snorts. 

“He’s like, my soulmate or something! He’ll like anything I get him.” Taehyun has the intense urge to slap the beam off Mino’s face. 

“Ok, but we still have Seungyoon.” 

“Hmm,” Mino pauses. Taehyun can tell he’s chewing his lip in thought beneath his mask. 

“You’re too old to know what Seungyoon would like,” Taehyun says, a haughty edge to his voice. “Leave it to me.” 

Mino giggles. “Okay. Lead the way, genius.” 

Is Mino being a condescending bitch right now? Taehyun fumes internally. I’ll show him. 

Now obviously, the perfect gift for Seungyoon, their dear and wonderful leader so inclined to greater musical pursuits, lies on the level selling music memorabilia. 

Or not. 

“Taehyun,” Mino says, biting back his laughter, “I think you’re the one obsessed with rock history. Just music history, in fact.”

The whole floor, somewhat more deserted than the previous areas they were in, does seem terribly inviting to Taehyun. And, as Mino has so kindly brought up, nothing seems to be suitable for Seungyoon as much as he can see. 

In the elevator heading to the lower levels once again, Taehyun takes the chance to lean into Mino a little, nudging him lightly after pressing the button to shut the doors. 

Mino smiles a slow, sly smile. “May I, a clueless elderly member of society, unacquainted with the trends of the current world, attempt to find a gift for our baby leader?” Taehyun huffs in reply. 

Ridiculously enough, Mino manages to spot a completely outrageous furry sweater that is in a horrid bright yellow, like the most obnoxious crayon in a colouring set. Mino buys it at once, guffawing the whole time, with a baffled Taehyun trying not to hide the remainder of his face in embarrassment. 

“Don’t you recognise this sweater!” Mino accuses in disbelief, once he recovers. 

“Um,” Taehyun starts. 

“It’s the one Jiho wore in his new music video!” Taehyun has absolutely no fucking clue. 

“Now,” Mino continues, dissolving into giggles again, pulling out the sweater in a flourish for effect, “they can be real twins!” 

That’s pretty brilliant, actually. Seungyoon would definitely approve; taehyun can imagine his high-pitched laughter echoing around the dorm once he sees this. 

"Let's go home," Taehyun grumbles. 

\- -

It's dark as they step into the dorm, Mino fumbling for the light switch as Taehyun quietly kicks his shoes off. 

Lightly, Taehyun sets down what they finally settled on for Seunghoon's gift, a jersey-culottes combo in what Mino described as 'Pantone's colour of the year". Besides smirking at the memory of Mino pronouncing the name in what he claimed was perfect English, Taehyun muses that only someone with Seunghoon's proportions can even attempt carrying off such an ensemble on a day away from the stage or filming. 

"Come here," Mino says out of the blue, his voice cutting through the thick silence of the early morning. 

Taehyun glances up from his place at the coffee table, but Mino is already stalking towards him. In three strides they're face to face. Suddenly in such close proximity to Mino, their coats the only layers separating them, Taehyun feels a distinct squirming in his stomach. He drops his gaze. 

A hand grabs his arm, gingerly. Even through the layers, Taehyun's skin tingles.

"Are you mad?" Mino asks. With sleep prickling the back of his eyelids and warmth gathering quickly in his jacket, Mino's voice is smooth and almost song-like. Hesitating, Taehyun nods. 

"You're so occupied finding the perfect gift for our members. We go out but you can't even hold my hand," Taehyun mumbles. Mino cuts him off--quite rudely but also, if Taehyun can say so himself, quite aptly--by reaching forward and pulling him into a hug. 

"You don't know what you do to me, Taehyun-ah..." 

Why is Mino's voice so deep? Why is his neck so soft? Why is his embrace so snug? Taehyun is about to throw a fit here, if only he weren't in the midst of disintegrating into a ball of wrecked nerves. 

"I'm sorry for making you upset," Mino continues, voice still low. "You know it kills me not to show you off everywhere we go..."

His hand rests on the back of Taehyun's head, warm and firm. 

"One day we will walk along Hongdae on a Saturday night and not have to sneak around trying to hide under our caps or shades or whatever, and I will buy us all the greasy snacks you can possible eat and I will stop in the street -- you know the one where everyone busks at -- and kiss you so hard, you're going to wish we were at home." 

It's stupid and probably due to all his built-up fatigue, but Taehyun feels tears spring to his eyes. 

"Mino?" he asks, voice small and cracking. A knot refuses to dislodge itself from his throat. 

"Mmm?" 

"Do you also already know what to get me, for my birthday?" 

Mino laughs, the sound reaching Taehyun's ear as tiny vibrations. One hand on Taehyun's waist, Mino tightens his grip. 

"I guess you'll have to wait till your birthday to find out."

**Author's Note:**

> im alive and i still love winner and i have a heck lot of namsong wips languishing in my drive


End file.
